Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Attraction Type |Parade |} Festival of Fantasy Parade premiered on February 16, 2014, at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Florida, and March 9, 2014 Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom, Canada. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Units *'Mickey’s Adventure Kingdoms (Mickey Mouse & Friends Unit):' The parade starts with Pedro from Saludos Amigos in “Airplane Take Wonder”, Airplane Red is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Kingdoms named “Adventure of King”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Clarabelle, Roger Rabbit, Donald, Daisy and Chip ‘n’ Dale also sing and dance along with him Three Blind Mouseketeers and Captain Katt from Three Blind Mouseketeers, The Three Little Pigs, Three Little Wolves and Tod and Copper from The Fox and the Hound. *'Pinocchio Clock and Music Box (Pinocchio Unit):' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Clock, Toys and Music Box With four 2 Russian Girl puppet and 2 Russian Men puppet spring-loaded stilts, and a performer in a Clock bringing up the rear. Hanging behind the unit are Ballerina Ballet on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Ballerina Ballet to perform amazing bungee tricks. *'Alice Dreamsland Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' Based on the 1951 animated film. The larger float features Tea Party, with Alice and White Rabbit riding on bicycle tea Party behind the brightly colored, Mad tea Party. Various characters Tweedledee and Tweedledum ride, Queen of Hearts atop a small float Cheshire Cat, The larger flamingos and hedgehogs float. during the show stop to butterfly girls fly comical acrobatics. *'Magical Music Last World (Disney Princess and Fairies Unit):' Rapunzel appears first on a gorgeous gold ligth. She is followed by Flora, Fauna & Merryweather and a few pink Ball dancers. Cinderella, Belle, and Aurora follow on an ornately-decorated Magic float; this is attached to the fairy tree float, which features Tinker Bell and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *'Symphony Jazz Cat (The Aristocats Unit):' Based on the 1970 animated film. The longest float in the parade, it features Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse on a three-person swing with Roquefort looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float capable of swinging almost 360-degrees around the top of the float. Scat Cat leads the float, pushing a music with him, occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Napoleon and Lafayette takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female paris and waving to guests. *'Peter Pan Sky Dream (Peter Pan Unit):' Based on the 1953 animated film. Peter Pan and Wendy rides atop a Clock float dominated by a Never Land. Eight dancing the the Mermaids, and six lads in animal-costume pajamas the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Jaq and Gus from Cinderella. The Three bicycle A ship of pirates brings up the rear of the float. *'Ariel Under The Sea (The Little Mermaid Unit):' Based on the 1989 animated film. Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites' the water fountains on Ariel's shell was replaced by clear plastic tubing. *'Anna and Elsa Frozen Fractiles (Frozen Unit):' Based on the hit 2013 animated film. Sven pulls a sled with Kristoff inside, followed by some trolls. Anna and Elsa then follow inside Elsa's Ice Castle, as Marshmallow plays with the Snowgies from Frozen Fever. Olaf the wraps up the parade in a giant hot air balloon with his face on it. Seagulls then carry a "Thanks for watching!" sign. Show facts */'Show run:' February 16, 2014 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song: '''A medley of Disney songs including: "''Disney World is your World"/ "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"/ "Heigh Ho"/ "It's a Small World"/ "You've Got a Friend in Me"/ "If I Didn't Have You"/ "Be Our Guest"/ "Frozen Heart"/ "Disney World is your World" (Reprise) ''mixed with the "Festival of Fantasy theme tune"'' *'Other Songs Featured:' **'MICKEY MOUSE & FRIENDS UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / "Minnie's Bowtique"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "I've Got No Strings"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"March of the Cards" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "I'm Late" / "Alice in Wonderland"'' **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"'' **'THE ARISTOCATS UNIT:' ***''"Scales and Arpeggios" / "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat"'' **'PETER PAN UNIT:' ***''"The Second Star to the Right" / "You Can Fly!"'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl" / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World"'' **'FROZEN UNIT:' ***''"Fixer Upper" / "For the First Time in Forever" / "Let It Go" / "In Summer"/ "Making Today a Perfect Day"'' Category:Parades Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Pages by Mochlum